


Home at Last

by BurningBridges



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I love them so much, I'm Sorry, M/M, but such smol cinnamon rolls, hide is so gay, so is kaneki., they're both pieces of trash, this is my own version of the root a ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBridges/pseuds/BurningBridges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>** THIS ISN'T A FULL STORY BUT MORE OR LESS A CONCEPT BEHIND A STORY THAT I WANT TO WRITE I PROMISE I'M NOT A SHITTY WRITER.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home at Last

“Let's go!”

 

“You know I can’t, they’ll hurt you. I can’t have then hurt you, Hide!” The white haired boy clutched at the other, a boy with orange locks that move to dark brown like an amber sunset turning to nightfall. The war around them making the severity of his words slamming into Hide like a wrecking ball smashing into an old abandoned warehouse.

 

“Why are you worrying about me? You’re the one they’re trying to find. You’re the white-haired ghoul, after all.”

 

“Hide, don’t call me one of those monsters. I’ve never hurt a person. ever” It was hard to believe him as one of his eyes glistened black, dark veins running down pale cheeks. Proof that he was no longer human yet not completely monster. Can’t identify as human nor as a ghoul. He was left to constantly walk in a world of halves and in-betweens.

 

“How are you so strong then? Monsters have to eat too-“ Words trailed out into a gasp as glass shattered around them. They could have sworn that the dark café would have been the perfect place to talk without being disturbed. Mutual ground where no ghoul or human would search. A place where the World could collapse around the building but the two boys wouldn’t bat an eye. Hide simply needed his other half by his side. He needed to know that those who hunted him or those who wanted to do experiments on him wouldn’t injure Kaneki.

 

As the glass shattered it covered everything in the tiny shop with shards so violent like a storm blew in. Hide had fallen to his knees, Eyes trying to stay open as he gasped in pain, hands grabbing wrists as he tried to steady his breathing.

 

“We, we don’t eat those who live, but those who have already passed. We aren’t murderers Hide,” Kaneki reasoned as he too dropped to his knees, wanting to remain on level ground with the one he loved, even in his last few moments. “Let’s go home, Hide. We can patch you up and we can try and figure out a way for me to be able to stay. I don’t want to leave you.” 

 

“The dark consumes me, Kaneki. You know that I won’t make it home”

 

“Not with that pessimistic attitude, Hide, c’mon I’ll even carry you back.” He pleaded as he slowly assisted Hide to his feed, feeling how frail the boy had become over such a short time, the blood on the floor could all be from Hide, could it?

 

“Kaneki. I won’t let you carry me, I’m too heavy” Hide grunted as he was lifted from the ground, bridal style, against his will.  
He’d never say no to Kaneki, He never knew when he’d disappear again. It pained him whenever he left without saying goodbye. It almost hurt more than the glass that was lodged in the centre of his chest.

 

“You’re going to come back with me. We’re going to he happy together Hide.”

 

There was no response from the bundle of warmth in his arms, the weight suddenly becoming more solid, as if he’s gone limp. Black eye flicked down in hoped to see the bright yellow eyes look back at him with more radiance than the sun but he was greeted with disappointment. Eyes a dark yellow, as if lifeless, mouth ajar but not breaths being taken or expelled from the body.

 

His loved one was dead.

 

Tears filled demonic eyes as he began to carry the lifeless being into the street, making those fighting stop to watch the scene before them. A monster crying over a human. How pitiful.

 

“Let’s go. Hide”


End file.
